


opposites can still be alike

by randomfangirlsio



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: One but definitely not the only angel, demon, or angel and demon AU I'll probably createNo one settled on one name for where they were, but there were just as many benefits as living held, such as meeting a soulmate who didn't even die a year apart from you.
Relationships: Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger
Kudos: 7





	opposites can still be alike

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw I'm losing brain cells by the second  
> Anyhoo, sorry that the first chapter is kinda short and seems a little crammed, I just found a picture of the exact ring I've been trying to find for a year and it gave me a lot of energy, I don't know why
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I would also like to clarify that I am genuinely trash at tags, and it kinda includes angels. Like halos, and afterlife, but not as much wings

No one questioned it for the most part. 

Maxx always wore layers. A base shirt, a sweatshirt, and a winter coat. He also liked wearing beanies often, to keep his ears from freezing. His boots were insulated, and surely made other people's feet too warm for comfort. 

Everyone had reasons for what they wore, given how everyone had different body temperatures. The temperature all around never really changed, and no one could really tell you what it was. Some people always felt like it was between 65 and 85 degrees. Others, 35 and 50 degrees. It differed with every person you talked to. 

One of Maxx's friends, Ash, was always at an average body temperature. She could wear leather jackets, or tank tops. Maxx was almost envious, but understood that neither could control the fact. 

No one questioned it, because most already knew the answer. Then again, most did. 

Maxx turned the page of the book he was reading, and took a drink of the hot chocolate he had sitting by the book. He was at a park near by his apartment, which was another neat perk of wherever he was exactly. Most people had apartments, because it was rare to see an entire family. That being said, there were available houses. Maxx just never felt the need to move. 

Maxx sat up slightly, suddenly feeling off. It wasn't necessarily uncommon, but it was still unnerving. It was like he feared something would be fatal to him, though nothing could be anymore. Maxx just shook his head, taking a deep breath and hoping the feeling would go away. He navigated his eyes to the book, and began reading. 

"She took a subtle step, careful to avoid spots that would alert anyone to her presence." The feeling remained, and Maxx debated stretching. "She took a subtle step, careful to avoid spots that would alert anyone to her presence." Maxx did stretch this time, turning his neck as well. It didn't phase the growing unease that planted itself in his stomach. 

Maxx took another deep breath. "She took a subtle step, careful to avoid-" Maxx shut the book. He opted for looking around instead. Nothing seemed out of place. The pond looked fine, as did the ducks swimming in it. There was one thing odd, though. A man, who looked around his physical age, standing under a tree, and fumbling with something in his hands. Or maybe just fumbling his hands. 

It wouldn't have been odd if the man didn't have a halo still hovering a few inches above his head. Maxx quickly tossed his book into his bag he had with him, and put the strap around his head. He liked bags that sat in his hip, but he could never really explain why. Maxx picked up his hot chocolate, and stood up. As he made his way to the man, he started questioning why not one else took interest. 

The man looked at Maxx, likely having heard his footsteps. Maxx waved his free hand as he came to a stop. "You look new." Maxx said. There was no doubt the man was. Couldn't have been there for longer than an hour. 

"Yeah, I think I am." The man replied. Maxx smiled. He liked helping people who were new, even if he'd only been there a few months himself. 

"Do you know your name yet, or are we waiting a little longer?" Maxx asked. It didn't take very long, but the man could have appeared only seconds ago. Maxx's attention span wasn't the best. 

"Cody. Do you?" Cody answered. Maxx laughed quietly, nodding. 

"Yeah, I'm Maxx." Maxx replied. Cody took a second to speak again, eyeing Maxx's outfit. 

"Are you not hot?" Cody asked. Maxx shook his head, balancing on his heels for a second. "Isn't it like, mid June though?" Cody added. Maxx nodded. A look of confusion crossed Cody's expression, which Maxx didn't think fit. It was new, the fact that someone even mentioned his outfit, but Maxx also thought it was a good opportunity to explain a bit of the things he'd learned. 

"Everyone is at a different temperature. I'm colder than most." Maxx stated. Cody's expression went back to neutral, and seemed to look at Maxx's eyes. Maxx maintained the eye contact, assuming Cody had a reason to have pursued it in the first place. Maxx liked Cody's eyes. They were a pure blue, and reminded Maxx of warmer waters, like the beaches in California or Florida. 

Cody's eyes fell to the ground, and Maxx moved a little closer. Just enough to grab Cody's halo. Cody looked surprised, likely having not known it even existed. Maxx noted that it felt hot, but a nice kind of hot. Though most kinds of hot felt nice to him. "What else do you remember?" Maxx asked, turning the halo over carefully. It was glowing a bright blood orange, which likely reminisced on fire. 

"Uh, being somewhere really hot, over a 100 degrees for sure." Cody answered. "Why?" He added. Maxx held out the halo for Cody, who took it. He didn't look like he noticed the warmth. Maxx figured it was because he could practically feel the heat radiating off of Cody. 

"Because usually your halo reflects on your death, and that thing is pretty warm." Maxx informed. Their halos weren't what Maxx had ever heard of. For one, they were removable. Two, they were all different colors, temperatures, and some were even different materials. Maxx's was similar to ice, in almost every way. It wasn't delicate though, oddly. 

"Why didn't you look like it was burning?" Cody asked. For being new, he sure asked a lot of abnormal questions. Maxx expected things like, "Is this heaven?" or "Am I dead?" 

"Again, I'm colder than normal, so it felt nice. I could probably walk into a literal fire and be decently content." Maxx answered. Cody gave a small nod. 

"Do you have a halo?" Cody asked. Again, never what Maxx expects to hear. 

"Yeah, it's at home though." Maxx answered. Cody gave a hum. "Maybe if we meet again, I'll show you." Maxx added. Cody smiled, and Maxx was stunned by the feeling of his heart leaping. He blamed it on Cody's body temperature, and the fact that they were only a few feet away. 

"That would be nice. For now, can you help me find where I'm supposed to be staying?" Cody replied. Maxx gave a nod. 

"Check your pockets really quick." Maxx said. Cody did, surprised to find a key tucked inside of the back pocket of his jeans. Shorts? Jorts. There was a dull maroon keychain attached to Cody's newfound key. "Ooh, that's the same apartment as one of my friends." Maxx commented. 

"They're color coded?" Cody asked. Maxx should really stop trying to guess Cody's next question. Maxx gave a nod. Cody's smile wasn't as prominent, but he didn't look distraught. 

"It's to help people who don't almost immediately run into somebody else." Maxx explained, watching as Cody nodded. "But lucky for you, you found me. Now let me call Ash and see if she's willing to come pick you up." Maxx added, reaching into his coat pocket for his phone. Felt more safe than his bag, even if the bag was hard to take. 

"Is Ash your friend?" Cody asked. Maxx nodded. 

"I'm sure she'll be glad to help you figure out a few other things about your apartment too." Maxx said, his smile still prominent. Cody returned it. As Maxx quickly called Ash, he hoped Cody would keep in touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you're reading the bottom note, that means you read this whole thing! Thank you so much and I hope you liked it!


End file.
